


Midnight Musings of Children and Charms

by aibidil



Series: Midnight Musings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Harry Potter gave good sex talks, M/M, Minor Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Parenthood, Sex Charms, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil
Summary: “Always making yourself out to be special, Potter. As if you’re the first person in the world whose son shacked up with his godson.”





	Midnight Musings of Children and Charms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> Because I can't stop showering goldentruth813 with birthday love.

Draco entered the dark bedroom and slid into the bed. Harry lay still—too still. “Are you alright?” Draco asked. “Have you recovered from your shock yet?”

Harry turned his head to look at Draco, his face wearing the same blank expression it’d worn since James and Teddy left after dinner.

“James. Jamie. And Teddy. _My_ Teddy. Are—” He trailed off, like he didn’t have the mental capacity to finish his sentence.

“Fucking?” Draco offered, enjoying this more than he probably should.

Harry crinkled his nose. “I was going to say ‘together’ or ‘in a relationship’ or ‘living together,’ but yeah, that too.”

“You really don’t mind, though, do you?” Draco asked, reaching over to run his fingers through Harry’s messy hair. “You seemed happy for them when they told us.”

Harry sighed and let out a small laugh. “I am thrilled for them. They both looked so happy, didn’t they?”

Draco turned on his side to get a better look at Harry. “Yes. So are you going to tell me why you’ve been wandering around the house like one of Ron’s zoombies since they left?”

Harry smiled and reached a hand over to rest on Draco’s hip. “Zombies. And I’m just getting used to the idea. I’m not upset. But it’s like, all these expectations and assumptions I’ve had about them since they were tiny babies have to be adjusted, just a little. Because when I used to watch Teddy blow raspberries on James’s pudgy baby stomach, I didn’t expect that they would end up—”

“Fucking,” Draco supplied again. 

Harry started to laugh, his chest shaking as he tried to suppress it. “In a way it’s nice that my life continues to be as ridiculous as possible. At least this time it doesn’t involve a megalomaniac and a prophecy.”

Draco tried to twist his face into the smirk he used to wear around Harry when they were in school. “Always making yourself out to be special, Potter. As if you’re the first person in the world whose son shacked up with his godson.”

Harry reached out a hand to flick Draco in the head. 

Draco affected a faux gasp, and when Harry began to laugh harder, Draco reached over and pulled their bodies closer together. “It’s alright. At least you don’t need to meet any in-laws or anything. Because _you_ are the in-laws.”

Harry groaned. “Not helping, Draco.”

Draco grinned, leaning forward to kiss Harry’s stubbly cheek. “Seriously though. You know they’re both quality humans. They won’t hurt each other. Or, if they do, it’s not because they’re arseholes.”

“That’s true,” Harry said, leaning in to Draco’s kisses.

“And Jamie is only eighteen, but you know he can handle himself. I remember the intense ‘Harry reading parenting books about sex talks’ phase of 2018. You don’t need to worry about Jamie.”

Harry hummed in agreement. “Yeah, that’s true. I know. But—” He paused. “Oh Merlin.”

“What?” Draco asked, sucking Harry’s earlobe into his mouth.

Harry jerked away. “It’s just—I gave Teddy sex talks, too.”

“Well, yes. So you know they’re both well-informed,” Draco said.

“But—I talked to Teddy about sex stuff when he’d just come out. And you and I had recently got together.”

“So?” Draco asked, failing to see the problem. “What, did you show him Pensieve memories of us fucking to be used for instructional purposes or something?”

Harry barked a laugh. “No, you absolute git. But I was filled with a lot of, er, new sex knowledge, and feeling very sex positive, and Teddy—as much as I love him—is not my son so I may have been a little more, er, detailed in my talks with him.”

Draco leaned up on an elbow. “What did you tell him?”

Harry threw an arm over his face and groaned. “Oh Merlin Draco, I can’t remember, it’s been like a decade. But, like. I taught him Charms.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Draco said. “We all teach Charms during sex talks. Charms are like fifty percent of sex talks.”

“I taught him Charms that are, er, more recreational in nature.”

Draco opened his mouth, but closed it again. After a moment, he burst, “Why?!”

“I was filled with a love of magic and enthusiasm for the subject matter!” Harry huffed. “I didn’t think he would be using them on my son, who at the time was like ten years old!”

Draco began to laugh, and it was one of those low, slow, evil laughs that creeps out of the most sadistic parts of one’s soul. “So you’re telling me that you were so excited by sex with me, that you taught recreational Sex Charms to your teenage godson, and now said godson is using said Charms on your son.”

Harry didn’t respond.

“Did you teach him the Priapus Charm?” Draco asked, his voice filled with glee, and when Harry didn’t answer he continued. “You know, the one that makes your cock stay hard for multiple orgasms until you cast _Finite_? The one that we used that time we fucked each other’s brains out for three days straight in Majorca?”

“Please stop talking,” Harry muttered.

“Did you teach him the one that changes the flavour of ejaculate?” Draco asked, getting more and more excited as he remembered all the Sex Charms they used to experiment with before their sex life settled into something calmer, something steadier. “Please tell me you taught him that one.”

Harry pressed his lips together.

Draco cackled. “What about the Orgasm Denial Charm that I found in that crazy old book in India? That had you screaming so loud we woke the neighbors and made us realise maybe we should buy a house?”

Harry’s face was horrified. “I can’t possibly have taught him that, could I? I wouldn’t have. He was too young.”

“It depends. Sometimes with Teddy you used to...I’m not sure how to explain it. You used to want to be like, the cool older brother or cool young uncle or something.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand over his face. “It’s easier now that they’re grown. I don’t worry about it so much. But I knew what it was like to—to be without parents or siblings. I didn’t want him to be as clueless as I had been. The first time I was with Ginny—” Harry shuddered. “I mean, it was good, but fuck, I was a fool.”

Draco threaded his fingers into Harry’s hair. “You used to want to be as cool to Teddy as Sirius was to you.”

Harry laughed, but his eyes had that sad look they always did when he talked about Sirius. “Yeah, I suppose I did.”

“Did Sirius ever teach you Sex Charms?” Draco asked, leaning in to lick Harry’s neck.

Harry chuckled, his neck vibrating against Draco’s mouth. “You know he didn’t. But sometimes I think he would’ve, if he’d had more time, you know?”

“If there’s an afterlife,” Draco said, “they’re laughing so hard at you right now.”

“Who? Sirius and Remus?”

Draco grinned against Harry’s skin. “Yeah, and your father, too.”

Harry laughed, and for the first time since before their dinner with James and Teddy, his laugh seemed free of tension. “Good Merlin, I hope they are enjoying this. I hope my dad is getting a laugh about how his son taught Remus’s son Charms to fuck his grandson.” Harry laughed even harder, leaning forward to wrap Draco in an embrace.

Draco held him tight and joined in the laughter. The entire thing really was ridiculous. When Harry’s laughter calmed down, Draco whispered, “I had almost forgotten about some of those Charms. Do you want to—”

“Yes,” Harry breathed.


End file.
